The Real Killer
by Haoner
Summary: What if Madara came up to an 8 year old Sasuke and trained him to kill all the Uchiha's to stop the coup'd? (bad summary but it's a good story... I think)


"Niisan!" Itachi and Shisui turned around, interupted by a certain someone. "Niisan! Hey!" it was Sasuke, Itachi's little Otouto. "There you are Niisan, I've been looking practically everywhere for you" Sasuke then realized he was interrupting a conversation "oh sorry" Sasuke said

"Yo"

"Shisui"

Itachi sighed and looked at Sasuke "Sasuke what are you doing out here?"

"So, what were you guys talking about? C,mon Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!" Sasuke pleaded dying to know what his Niisan and Shisui were talking about.

Itachi gave a bit of a scared face, then his face relaxed a bit. "Your still too young to know about that" Itachi said

Sasuke pouted "aww, what does that mean? What I'm not apart of the group now-?" Sasuke said

Itachi then poked his forehead with his 2 fingers "I'm sorry Sasuke, maybe next time"

Sasuke then rubbed his forehead "Your always saying that Niisan" Sasuke said sadly

Shisui gave out a light chuckle "Wow. What a horrible brother leaving Sasuke out of everything like that" Shisui then squatted down to Sasuke's level and gave him a grin "Alright Sasuke I'll tell you what we were talking about"

Sasuke then smiled "Really? Your the best Shisui" Itachi once again gave off that scared look.

"You see we were just talking about which of us is stronger. Me or your Niisan? You see I know I'm a lot stronger then he is, but he just won't accept the truth" Shisui sighed "Well tell me Sasuke, you know the truth don't ya? That I'm a lot stronger then he is-"

"No your not!" Sasuke said angrily "I mean sure your strong, but my Niisan is way stronger then you!"

"Oh really? Well I am older so it is only natural-"

"Age has nothing to do with being a Ninja!"

"Well don't forget I do possess the Sharingan-"

"My brother has the Sharingan too! And there's no way he'd lose to you Shisui!" Sasuke then turned to Itachi "Isn't that right Niisan!?"

Shisui then began chuckling as Itachi stood there "well go on tell him! That your way stronger then him!"

Shisui just continued to smile and watch the discussion between Sasuke and Itachi. After it ended, then Itachi said "Shisui. I think we're going to head home, it's almost dinner time and we don't wanna be late"

"Alright I'll come and walk with you" as they were walking home Sasuke realized something "Oh no! I left my Ninja gear back at the Uchiha training grounds. I'll be right back!" Sasuke then started running towards the Uchiha training grounds to get his gear.

"Sasuke wait-" Itachi was shouting only to be stopped by Shisui

"Just let him go I'm sure he'll be fine Itachi"

* * *

Sasuke was running around the training grounds as fast as he could, looking for his Ninja gear. Sasuke knew what happened last time he was late for dinner, so he wanted to find his gear fast.

"Looking for this?" a deep mysterious voice said. Sasuke turned around and jumped. He saw a weird masked man in front of him. The Masked Man threw Sasuke's gear at him, and Sasuke just stared at the masked man.

"Wh-who are you? What do you want?" Sasuke asked in a scared voice

"My name is Madara, and I am here to help you Sasuke"

Sasuke looked at Madara weirdly "Help me with what?"

Madara walked closer to Sasuke and kneeled in front of Sasuke "The whole Uchiha clan is starting a coup'd against the Hidden Leaf Village" Sasuke looked at Madara in disbelief. Mostly because he couldn't imagine his Niisan apart of this

"N-no! Your wrong! I know your lying! My Niisan would never do something like that to the village!"

"You are correct Sasuke. There are only two Uchiha in the clan that are trying to put a stop to the coup'd, and it's your Niisan and Shisui. Although if they fail, not only will the village fall, but your Niisan will fall with it"

Sasuke's eyes went wide. His Niisan couldn't die. He couldn't!

"I want to help you get strong, Sasuke. I'm willing to train you. Although my training will be intense, and my plan to stop the coup'd will require you to walk in a path of lies and hatred and you will have to carry many burdens, Sasuke. Would you be willing to accept my offer? If you do, I promise you that you will become one of the strongest Ninja known in history"

Sasuke put thought into this, then he put on his serious face and looked at Madara straight at his... Mask "I'll do it. If it means protecting my Niisan, and even Shisui then I'll do it!" Sasuke said with determination in his voice.

"Very good. Meet me right here at 8 AM tomorrow. I promise you, your training will be done in only two days. Now you better go, you don't wanna be late for dinner" Madara then vanished. Sasuke then grabbed his Ninja gear and ran home.

* * *

Sasuke finally made it home for dinner. When he entered Sasuke's Tousan glared at him lightly. "Sasuke your late"

Sasuke bowed "forgive me Tousan" Sasuke then walked to the dinner table and sat down, starting to eat his dinner.

Fugaku looked towards Itachi "Itachi, are you and Shisui ready for that mission tomorrow?" Itachi nodded.

"Yes Tousan, I'm leaving first thing tomorrow morning" Fugaku nodded

Mikoto looked at Sasuke and noticed he was barely eating "Sasuke honey are you okay? Your barely touching your food"

Sasuke's head shot up a little. He looked at his Kaasan and put on a fake smile "Yeah Kaasan I'm fine, just not that hungry"

Fugaku swallowed his food then looked at Sasuke "you better eat boy. Your not gonna be as good of a Ninja as Itachi if you don't eat up" Sasuke looked down after that. Sasuke was never good enough for his Tousan.

Itachi noticed and put on a smile "don't worry Sasuke one day you'll be an even stronger Ninja then me if you just train hard"

Itachi's motivational speaks would usually perk Sasuke up but not tonight. He couldn't stop thinking about what Madara told him about the coup'd. Noticing that Sasuke was still in the same state this worried Itachi a bit. Sasuke stood up "may I be excused Tousan?" Fugaku simply nodded. Sasuke then put his dishes in the sink and went off to his room.

"May I be excused as well Tousan?" Fugaku once again nodded and Itachi put his dishes in the sink and went upstairs to check on Sasuke. Itachi knocked on Sasuke's door "Sasuke, it's Itachi. May I come in?" Itachi heard a faint 'yes' and entered. Sasuke was laying on his bed just staring up at the ceiling. Itachi walked up to Sasuke and sat down on his bed right next to Sasuke. "Sasuke what's wrong?" Itachi asked "You've been acting strangely ever since you got home. Did something happen?"

Sasuke just stared at the ceiling and shook his head "I'm fine Niisan" Sasuke said nonchalantly.

Itachi didn't buy a single word "c'mon Sasuke just tell me the truth"

Sasuke sighed "I just don't want you to die Niisan, that's all" Itachi was a little taken back at that statement.

"Sasuke I'm not going to die. What made you think such a thing?" Itachi asked.

"Nothing can you please just go and let me think Niisan"

Itachi sighed "Very well Sasuke" Itachi gave his brother a hug "I'll be back in two days from my mission, I'll see ya then"

Itachi then left the room. Sasuke sighed 'sadly two days is all I'll need' a tear then escaped from Sasuke's eye 'I hope you can forgive me Niisan'

* * *

Itachi had already left with Shisui to complete the mission, Fugaku left to do his duty and Mikoto was doing house work. Sasuke came down the stairs and into the kitchen "morning Sasuke! I made eggs do you want some?"

"No thanks"

"Are you sure? I'll even serve it with tomatoes on the side"

"No thanks, I'm not hungry" Mikoto was getting worried with her son. He hadn't eaten last night and now this morning. "Kaasan can I go outside for awhile"

She looked at him and smiled "Of course. Are you sure you're not hungry?" She asked one more time

"I'm fine, thank you. Bye!" Sasuke said while running outside.

* * *

Sasuke got to the same spot where Madara told him to meet him yesterday. Sasuke was a bit early so he just waited. Five minutes later Madara finally showed up "Ah so I see you actually showed up. I thought you would chicken out"

Sasuke shot a glare at him "I'll do anything it takes! What's the training going to be anyway?" Sasuke asked

"Today, we're going to have you unlock the full sharingan" Sasuke looked at him in shock and disbelief. Unlocking the full sharingan in one day that's impossible "I can tell by your face that your wondering how am I going to do that? I'm going to put you under a genjutsu that is so strong, so powerful, you will have the full sharingan in only an hour" again Sasuke stared at him with shcok and disbelief "Now then shall we begin. Look into my eye" Sasuke looked into his eye and instantly everything went black

* * *

Sasuke saw himself at the playground on the swing set with his best friend Naruto. Sasuke was so confused. He didn't remember coming to the playground. He just shook it off and started enjoying his time with Naruto. "so Naruto, how have things been going lately?"

Naruto gave off a slight frown "Sadly the same"

Sasuke was slightly angered "I don't understand why the villagers are so mean to you, I mean you didn't do anything wrong!" Sasuke was now visibly angry. He hated the fact that this was happening to Naruto.

"Hey! It's the demon!" Naruto and Sasuke turned around to see over a hundred villagers.

Sasuke was now full on rage "the only demons I see are all of you! Sasuke yelled.

"Move out of the way kid!" one of the villagers pushed Sasuke and all the villagers went up to Naruto and started bringing swords and kunai's "today's your last day demon!" the villagers showed no mercy and brutally attacked Naruto.

Sasuke got up and ran towards the villagers "hey! Leave him alone!" finally the villagers left and what Sasuke saw horrified him. Naruto was bleeding everywhere, most of his bones were broken and he could barely breathe. Sasuke ran up to Naruto "NARUTO!" though Naruto's eyes were nearly shut he still looked up at Sasuke. Sasuke began to cry "Don't worry buddy, y-your gonna be okay!"

Naruto coughed up blood "n-no i-it's o-over f-for me" Naruto was about to die and Sasuke knew it "S-Sasuke" Sasuke looked at him tears streaming down his face "th-thank you... f-f-for being my... best... friend" and with that Naruto was gone.

"Heh! It's about time that demon died" Sasuke stood up and wiped up the tears off his face. When he turned around to face the villagers, the villagers saw his eyes. It was the first stage of the sharingan. Sasuke began beating up the villagers one by one, all of a sudden gaining all of this new strength. Sasuke had done it. He had killed every single villager that had killed Naruto.

All of a sudden everything started disappearing and everything went black again.

* * *

Sasuke found himself in a new setting, now he was more then confused. He remembered just avenging Naruto only a few seconds ago, now he's in some random forest "Sasuke! look out!" Sasuke turned around to see a bunch of flying shuriken flying towards him. They almost hit him but he was quick enough to dodge.

"Shisui! What's going on?"

"It's Danzo, he's trying to steal my eyes" though Shisui only talked to Sasuke for a second it was enough time for Danzo to sneak up and take his right eye "AAAAHH!"

"That's one eye now for the other" Shisui couldn't concentrate. He felt like he was going blind. He tried to fight back as hard as he could but it wasn't enough. They got Shisui's left eye "well, well Shisui of teleportation, did you ever think your downfall would end like this" Danzo then smirked "Kill him" the ANBU agents attacked and killed Shisui.

Sasuke looked in disbelief 'They-they killed Shisui' Sasuke thought. All of a sudden he got a really bad pain in both his eyes

Danzo looked at Sasuke "kill the boy too. If he tells anyone about Shisui we're done for"

As the ANBU agents were about to attack Sasuke got up and took his hand away from his eyes, he had reached the second stage of the sharingan. Sasuke looked at the ANBU agents and quickly jumped and attacked one and stole his weapon. With the weapon he slaughtered the rest of the ANBU agents. All that was left was him and Danzo.

"Your quite powerful boy. But just because you were able to defeat some ANBU agents doesn't mean you can beat me"

Sasuke smirked "You sure about that?" just then Danzo felt a blade go right threw his chest. He turned his head slightly to see it was Sasuke.

"But... How?"

"You should know by now that by looking directly into the sharingan will do you nothing but bad" Danzo faded away.

Just like before everything started fading away again and turning into complete nothingness.

* * *

Sasuke then looked around to see he was back in his house. 'Was it... All just a dream?' then he heard a very loud scream, he ran down stairs to see that his Tousan had killed his Niisan

Fugaku noticed Sasuke "Sasuke, what are you doing up?"

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY NIISAN!" Sauske yelled tears streaming down his cheeks.

"He was weak. There was no point in him living any further if he was going to disgrace the Uchiha name with such weak antics"

"You... You..." Sasuke looked up at Fugaku, the final stage of the sharingan has final come to Sasuke. "Will die!" Sasuke ran up to his Tousan to punch him only for Fugaku to easily block it.

"You are just as weak as Itachi" Sasuke then ran up to him again only for Fugaku to punch Sasuke straight in the face "You'll never defeat me Sasuke. Your too weak"

Sasuke was breathing heavily, struggling to get up "Yes.. I... Will" he ran up to Fugaku once again "for Niisan!" as Fugaku thought he was going to try and punch him in the face again, Sasuke actually jumped over Fugaku's head and kicked the back of his head. After that point Fugaku's guard was completely off as Sasuke absolutely destroyed Fugaku. Sasuke looked at his Tousan thinking he wouldn't get up for quite awhile. Sasuke ran up to Itachi. Sasuke started crying looking at his Niisan's lifeless body. "Niisan" Sasuke said weakly while shaking Itachi's body "Niisan" he tried again hoping this was one sick joke. Sasuke fell down crying into Itachi's chest.

Just then Itachi's body was gone and Sasuke was now crying on grass.

* * *

Sasuke looked around and looked at Madara "Very good Sasuke. Go to that river over there and take a good look at your eyes"

Sasuke ran over to the river to see he had unlocked the full sharingan "so all those death's were fake?"

"Yes. The way to unlock the sharingan is to experience a very deep pain. So I put you under a genjutsu making you experience a scenario of the 3 most important people in your life, dying a brutal death"

Sasuke glared at Madara then just let the action flow "okay, so what's the next part of the training?"

"I will be training on your genjutsu for the sharingan, then were on some ninjutsu so you can defend and attack, then finally we'll work on your durability. Those three elements are what you will need to stop the coup'd and kill the Uchiha. Are you ready?" Sasuke nodded, seriousness covering his whole face "then let's get started. The first thing we'll be working on is mastering your sharingan. See that crow up there?" Sasuke looked up to see the crow flying around "I want you to use your sharingan and control the crow" as if it were natural Sasuke easily had control over the crow.

"Good, that takes care of the sharingan training for now. Next we will work on your ninjutsu. All Uchiha are natural fire users, I will teach you some fire style jutsus. Watch my hands" Madara did a motion of hand signs "Fire Style: Fire ball jutsu!" a huge ball of fire came running through the area "Alright your turn"

Sasuke mimicked the same hand signs "Fire Style: Fire ball jutsu" it was as strong if not stronger then Madara's.

"Not bad. Here try this one" he did another set of hand signs "Fire Style: Dragon flame bomb" big flames in the shape of a dragon started coming out.

"Fire Style: Dragon flame bomb!" Sasuke mimicked

"Now this one. Fire Style: Fire flame bomb"

"Fire style: Fire flame bomb!"

"Okay, now finally we're going to work on your durability. I'm going to attack you as hard as I can and I need you to not move from that spot. Go!" Madara ran up to Sasuke and started punching him as hard as he could. But Sasuke planted his feet on the ground and wasn't moving "now I'm going to put a lot of chakra into my attack. Stay strong and stand ground" Madara then puts almost fifty percent of his chakra into his hands and started punching again. Sasuke was sliding a bit "place chakra into your feet" Sasuke then did so and he was firm on the ground again.

Madara stopped "Okay that'll all the training for today. Tomorrow we'll workon close combat and chakra control. Then tomorrow night will be the night" Madara said, Sasuke nodded a bit glumly "now go, your parents are probably wondering where you've been all day" Sasuke's eyes widened and realized it was almost sunset. Sasuke quickly grabbed his things and ran.

* * *

Sasuke finally made it home and just in time for dinner. Mikoto turned around "Sasuke where have you been-" Mikoto went wide eyed "Oh my. Fugaku look! Sasuke has the full sharingan!"

'Oh no!' Sasuke thought 'I forgot to deactivate my sharingan!'

Fugaku came downstairs to see his 8 year old son with the Sharingan "Sasuke! How did you unlock the sharingan at such a young age?"

"I've just been training really hard" Sasuke said

"Sasuke, I've never been more proud of you!" Fugaku actually hugged Sasuke.

'Great. Now killing the clan is going to be harder then before' Sasuke though

"C'mon now, let's eat" Mikoto said with a smile

* * *

"Your training is now complete. Now the moment of truth comes" Madara and Sasuke were both on top of the roof of an Uchiha house "when your done" Madara handed him a map "I want you to come to the X on this map" Sasuke nodded "I hope you realize right after this you will be recognized as a criminal and a threat towards the leaf" Sasuke once again nodded not making eye contact once "I wish you good luck" Madara vanished.

Sasuke then attacked and murdered every single Uchiha without even a scratch right on him, Madara had trained him well. The last stop was going to be the hardest... His own parents.

Itachi and Shisui had finally made it back from their mission. Out of no where Itachi got a very bad headache and started holding his head "Itachi you okay?"

"Yeah. Just a headache. Though something seems off"

Sasuke was behind his parents and unlike all the other Uchiha he told them what he was doing and why "I see" Fugaku said

"Tousan... Kaasan..."

"Just do it... Sasuke" Mikoto said

"Sasuke, unlike your pain ours will be over in an instant. I would like to say a few words" Sasuke stood still listening "I gave all my praise and attention towards Itachi, only focusing on him and his accomplishments. Leaving you out of the picture" Sasuke was shaking a bit now "Sasuke, everyday I ignored you, made you feel less of yourself. It took me yesterday when you achieved the sharingan to see that you are a very strong child. Sasuke, I love you so much, and I believe what your doing is right"

Sasuke had tears streaming down his face. Hearing those words come from his Tousan touched him so much, made him feel so loved "I... I wish I didn't have to do this to you"

"It's okay Sasuke" Mikoto said

"OW!" Itachi said gripping his head

"Itachi what's wrong!?"

"Something doesn't feel right! We need to go to my house now!" Shisui and Itachi started running as fast as they could. When they got to the entrance of the Uchiha land both their eyes went wide. Dead Uchiha bodies scattered everywhere "wha-what happened?" Itachi said

"I don't know"

Itachi then went wide eyes for a completely different reason "Sasuke!" Itachi then started running to his house, Shisui following him right behind his back. They make it to the house and they both end up looking at Sasuke staring down at his dead parents "Sasuke, are you okay?" Sasuke turned around and what Itachi and Shisui stunned them. Sasuke had unlocked the Mangekyo Sharingan "Sasuke..."

Sasuke had put on a creepy grin "Well if it isn't Itachi and Shisui"

Itachi noticed the blood on Sasuke's hands and the sword in his hand "Sasuke... did-did you do this?"

"Heh heh heh heh! Well it sure wasn't Santa Claus!"

"But why?" Shisui asked

"I found out about the coup'd" Both their eyes went wide "You two lied to me, thinking I didn't already know. You couldn't figure out anyway to stop the coup'd. This was the only way to stop it"

"No Sasuke there were other ways! We just had to find a way!"

"Well, it's too late for me. Even if there was another way what I have done is done. Now I am a criminal and a threat to the leaf. I will go now" Sasuke then left

"SASUKE!"

Itachi was about to start chasing after him when Shisui stopped him "wait Itachi. Kai!" Itachi then looked around noticing a slight difference "when we looked into Sasuke's eyes we were under a genjutsu. Sasuke probably left an hour ago"

Itachi then fell down on his knees a looked down at his dead parents and started crying "Sasuke"

Sasuke was jumping tree to tree, going to the place Madara told him to go. Tears streaming down his face as he said "Niisan"

* * *

Sasuke made it to the location of which Madara told him to go. He walked in and was greeted by a man with orange hair, purple circled eyes and many piercings "hello Sasuke, welcome to the Akatsuki. My name is Pein" Sasuke looked up to see Madara hiding in a corner.

"Really? Your letting this little kid into the Akatsuki?" a man with a mask and glowing green eyes said

"Now, now Kakuzu, don't judge him based off of looks. This boy has obtained the Mangekyo Sharingan in two days and he just killed his entire clan tonight"

"I still don't believe this boy is strong enough" Kakuzu stepped forward "I want to have a battle with you" Sasuke nodded as he activated his sharingan "here I come!" Kakuzu kept punching Sasuke left and right without Sasuke making an attempt to fight back. Sasuke was now on the ground all beaten up "you are very weak child"

Sasuke smirked "take at me real closely" Kakuzu then realized nobody had moved an inch.

"Was that a genjutsu?"

"I told you, Kakuzu he is very strong" Pein walked up to Sasuke "Here is your Akatsuki robe" Sasuke took it and put it on right over his clothes

Everyone in the room left and Madara jumped right off and walked up to Sasuke "why were you hiding up there? And why am I now apart of this group called the Akatsuki?"

"I run this group called the Akatsuki, though right now I don't want my existence to be known in this group right now. As for what Akatsuki is, it's a group to bring along true peace to the world. A world with no violence. Just a perfect utopia. With a bit more training from me, Pein and Konan you will be one powerful ninja. Also do and follow all my tasks and we will be fine. Are we clear?"

Sasuke nodded "Crystal"

* * *

 **8 Years Later**

It had been eight years sense Sasuke had joined the Akatsuki. Once the Akatsuki gathered more members he was assigned to a man named Kisame Hoshigaki. Madara trained Sasuke even more, Sasuke had gotten so strong he could probably kill all six versions of Pein.

Sasuke and Kisame were assigned a mission to the Hidden Leaf Village to capture the Jinchuriki of the Nine Tails "well Sasuke, does it feel good being back in your old village?" He said with a smirk

"..." Sasuke answered with his normal brute and silent attitude "Let's just get the job done Kisame"

They both started walking towards the Hidden Leaf until they got stopped by two Jonin. One with a cigarette in his mouth, the other with bandages around her arms "just what exactly are members of the Akatsuki doing here?" the man with the cigarette said

Kisame smirked "the reason we're here is none of your buisness. Besides you should be quaking in fear right now"

"And Why is that?" the women asked

Kisame nudged Sasuke and Sasuke threw his hat in the air and both Jonin's eyes widened "it's... Sasuke Uchiha!" both Jonin said

"I can't believe you'd have the guts to come back to the village after what you did Sasuke"

"Are we going to keep talking" Kisame then pulled out Samehada "or our we gonna fight" as Kisame was about to strike Sasuke blocked Kisame's arm.

"Kisame as tempting as it is we need to focus on our main mission. We shouldn't attract any more attention then we do now"

The cigarette man looked at the Women "Kurenai, you got some help. I'll handle these two"

Kurenai "Got it. I'll be right back Asuma" with that Kurenai disappeared. Asuma took out his knuckle weapons.

"Well, I guess there's no point in not trying to attract attention. Kisame you attack this guy, I'll get the Jinchuriki" Kisame nodded

Sasuke walked past Asuma and continued is way into the village. He was then greeted by many Chunin and Jonin. Sasuke had no time for this "Fire Style: Fire ball jutsu!" the jutsu knocked all of them out. Sasuke made it to the building "your end is near. Nine Tails" Sasuke knocked the door over and his eyes went wide.

"Is that you?... Naruto"

Naruto looked up and his eyes went wide as well "Sasuke..." they haven't seen each other sense they were eight years old "W-Why are you wearing that cloak?"

"Naruto... Are you the Jinchuriki of the Nine Tails?"

Naruto's eyes went wide "no... No, no, no, no! You joined the Akatsuki!" Naruto was slightly hyperventilating "and... And your going to kidnap and kill me!?" tears were starting to well up in his eyes

Sasuke just continued to stare with his emotionless eyes "ideally yes" Naruto couldn't believe he was hearing this "I'm sorry I had to do this, Naruto. After all those years of protecting you on the playground and now I'm the one who has to kill you"

Naruto's fists started clenching "I won't let you Sasuke! Naruto started to run up to Sasuke only to run into Sasuke's fist "your coming with me"

"I beg to differ" Sasuke turned around.

"Well, if it isn't Shisui and Itachi" Sasuke said with a slight smirk.

"Sasuke, you joined the Akatsuki!?" Itachi said "Why? Why did you join Akatsuki? Why did you kill the clan!? Why did you do all that you've done!?"

"I'd love to stay and chat but" Sasuke picked up Naruto's unconscious body "I have to go" Sasuke started walking off.

"No" Shisui then threw some Shurikens at Sasuke's cloak. Though a second later Sasuke disappeared with Naruto "what? How did he get away? I had my sharingan on"

Itachi sighed. He wanted answers. That moment was probably his only chance, until he stepped on a piece of paper. He picked it up and it said

 _Itachi_

 _If you truly want your answers, meet me at the Uchiha hideout_

 _You will get your answers there_

 _Sasuke_

Itachi looked up and looked to Shisui "Shisui, we're going to the Uchiha hideout

* * *

It was a long journey but they made it to the hideout "Itachi, if you need any help I'll be out here" Itachi nodded then headed inside.

He walked in and found Sasuke sitting on a throne "Hello Sasuke"

"Itachi"

"Sasuke you promised me answers. Now why did you join the Akatsuki?"

"Why?" Sasuke stood up and started walking down the steps "because I wanted power" Sasuke then activated his sharingan "The Akatsuki is a group of S class criminals. If I was accepted into the Akatsuki that means I must be strong. I'm able to kill the leader and run the place myself. But first I need a little help"

"What do you mean by 'a little help'?"

Sasuke smirked "Itachi, have you ever heard the story of Madara Uchiha and the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan?" Itachi nodded "That's what I want. Over the years I've used the Mangekyo way too many times and you know, the more you use it the more blind you'll become. I need another Uchiha's sharingan but I have killed all the Uchiha's... Almost all of them" Sasuke then appeared behind Itachi and put him in a headlock "give me your eyes Itachi!" Sasuke then pushed, and pushed, and POP! Out came one of Itachi's eyes.

Itachi then noticed something "this is a genjutsu" he then felt his face and he had both of his eyes.

"I'm surprised you were able to tell you were in a genjutsu Itachi"

"That's it!" Itachi then activated his sharingan "I don't wanna fight you Sasuke, but if this is the only way... Then it looks like I don't get a choice"

Sasuke then smirked as he drew out his sword "your eyes are mine"

Itachi then drew out a kunai "sorry Sasuke, maybe next time" they ran up to each other and attacked each other. Itachi was able to slash Sasuke's chest, leaving a huge scar. They both withdrew their blades and did the exact same hand signs

"Fire style: Fire ball jutsu!" They both said in sync. They both were trying to make their flames bigger and bigger until they started burning the place down.

Sasuke got up a bit woozy from using so much chakra into that one jutsu. He barely got up only to get a punch to the face. Blow after blow Sasuke was given some serious brutality. He was a bloody mess. Sasuke then pushed Itachi off him "I didn't want to do this so early but... Susanoo!" then a big purple giant in armor formed around Sasuke. Itachi was scared. He tried throwing every single ninja weapon he had at him, did every single jutsu he knew, nothing! Now he was out of chakra and Sasuke was walking towards him "my eyes! Mine!"

Itachi couldn't back up anymore, there was w giant wall behind him. Sasuke came closer and closer and as it looked like he was about to take his eyes Sasuke poked Itachi's forehead and suddenly Itachi was able to see it all. He was able to see the truth!

Sasuke smiled "Now you know the truth. Then Sasuke fell down from exhaustion then he took his final breathe and died.

* * *

"Itachi? Are you okay?" Shisui and Itachi were on a cliff. It was very windy and Itachi was just staring off into the distance.

 _"What? You were gonna watch me train you promised!"_

 _"It'll have to wait till later"_

'He took hate in place of love

 _"Niisan! Can I come with you too!?"_

 _"Sasuke it's far too dangerous, you'll get hurt"_

'He accepted place in honor'

 _"So I'm guessing you hate me huh?"_

 _"Hate you? Niisan I will always love you!"_

 _"Thank you, Sasuke_

Itachi began to silently cry over all these memories.

 _"Sorry Sasuke, maybe next time"_

 _"Sorry Sasuke, maybe next time"_

 _"Sorry Sasuke, maybe next time"_

'I'm such a horrible brother!'

"I'm such a horrible brother!"

Shisui then brought the younger Uchiha into a hug "You're not a horrible brother Itachi"

"Yes I am. I never payed attention to Sasuke. Always pushing him away. I'm horrible"

"Then why did Sasuke stop the coup'd for you? Why did he die for you? Sasuke did all he did... For you. Sasuke loved you more then anything in the world, Itachi"

Itachi then stood up "Shisui"

"Yeah Itachi?"

"I have one thing I want to do"

"What is that?"

Itachi opened his eyes, he finally got the Mangekyo

"I want to kill Madara"

* * *

 **Done! Now at the end I was kind of not trying I feel like but I'm not good at writing fight scenes. But this idea popped into my head and I wanted to write it. I ended it here cause I think it was a good place to end and you know maybe if you guys like it I'll write a secret. Also the reason I wrote this all in one is because if I wrote it in chapters, I would have probably stopped writing chapters so I just wrote it like this. But thank you for reading this story means so much.**

 **Bye!**


End file.
